The present invention relates to a display device, which can be operated in a proximity of a display unit, and a display method.
Terminals which can be operated using a user interface (UI) on a display unit of a smartphone and the like have come into wide use, and a user can operate various types of information (including browser) displayed on the display unit using a finger or a pen device (stylus) or the like. There is a pinch-in and pinch-out and a double tap, which tap a zoom button, and the like as a zoom operation of enlarging or reducing the displayed information. However, a display device that can always satisfy operability such as zoom (magnification) adjustment or zoom position specification or the like is not provided.
With respect to the tap of the zoom button, it is possible to perform the magnification adjustment with one hand, but it is difficult to specify the zoom position. With respect to the pinch-in and pinch-out, it is possible to adjust the enlargement and specify the zoom position, but it is difficult to adjust the enlargement and specify the zoom position with one hand. With respect to the double tap, it is possible to perform the zoom of the specified position, but it is difficult to perform the enlargement adjustment.
In addition, in Patent Document JP-A-2008-287323, there is disclosed a screen that enlarges and displays a predetermined range around a proximity point position using a touch panel which detects a proximity or a contact of a finger that allows other input operations available is displayed. Then, it is possible to know which portion is enlarged in a proximity of a region which is enlarged and displayed or what a nature of the enlarged and displayed information is by displaying additional information related to the information in this area, in the document.